


Pixel DM Queen: story one in the Queen Cronicles

by olicityfan15



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: Arrow - Freeform, Family, Fanfiction, GrowingUp, Love, Multi, Original Character - Freeform, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityfan15/pseuds/olicityfan15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first story in my trilogy based on my story Looking Back. These will focus on Oliver's kids starting with Pixel, his oldest daughter as she finds her powers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pixel

Where am I? What is this place? Why am I talking to myself? Oh my god I'm going crazy. Calm down and look around. Willing all of my strength I opened my eyes. Darkness. Shit. Alright calm down. I reached out my right hand. Dirt. Oh shit. I'm buried alive. This is a nightmare turned real. I didn't want to die like this. “Help” I screamed at the top of my lungs but no sound came out. I couldn't scream. Shit. My left hand wouldn't move.  
“Wake up you lazy bum” came the voice. Sitting up I realized I was in bed. I wasn't in a living grave though maybe that was better than what I was about to face. My mother has a way of making you regret sleeping past the tick of 7am. I rolled over and sure enough “Lacy” my new laptop said 7:01am. “Mom, it's Saturday and I'm exhausted” I called back. “Pixel, if you don't get out of that bed this instant I am coming up there”. Muttering to myself I dragged myself out of bed and slipped on my pikachu slippers, I am a bona fide geek and I don't care.  
As I rounded the corner to the staircase leading to the kitchen I ran straight into Hunter. “Oh my god can't you watch where your going you little twerp.” I shouted. He stared at me and laughed. I could feel the blood pressure rising as I felt a grip on my shoulder. “Now Pixel, we play nice with our little brother. If you need to release steam why don't you come with me to the workout room?” My dad said in a question but what he meant was “get your butt moving to the workout room young lady it's time for another chat”. All three of us walked down the stairs and dad dropped Hunter off in the kitchen, gave mom a good morning kiss on the cheek and said “ I am taking our little monster training with me, will you be alright with the others Felicity?” Mom gave him the “oh my god I'm a big girl” look and he shut up quickly.  
I hate morning workouts and I kept getting myself into them. Dad took off his shirt, I shouldn't be looking but his chest was a work of art. His muscles were so toned and mom said the first time she saw him was in a skin white tank top playing basketball and it was not hard to see what she saw that day. “Oh shit” I thought as dad pulled out what he called the salmon ladder and what my little brother tends to call the jumping bean. I hate the salmon ladder. He knows this. He can do it a million times and I can maybe get half way up and then I get frustrated because I can't go any further. Damn why did he have to pick this one today. I sat down crossed my legs and buried my head in my arms. Maybe he wouldn't make me do it if I pouted enough. “Pixel DM get off your ass right now and get stretching. We are not leaving this room until you've completed the ladder or your arms fall off.” I unburied my face and looked into his. He was half cross and half smiling. I hate when he does that because it makes me feel stupid for complaining.  
. I stood up, took a deep breath and said “you go first”. He nodded and said “after this you and I are having a talk about your quickness to anger young lady” and with that he jumped up to the bar and up he went. “He makes it look so easy” I thought as I watched him. He had decided that we needed a double salmon ladder so as soon as he got to the top he jumped over the other set and headed down. I wanted to run because I knew I couldn't get even half way up the first one. I sat down and started putting on my gloves when I felt a throbbing in my head. I closed my eyes and I was once again stuck in that grave with nowhere to go and no way to get help. I started panicking, I wanted out and then I heard someone calling my name “Pixel, Pixel are you alright?” I willed my eyes open and my dad was standing over me with this fear in his eyes I had never seen before. “Talk to me sweetheart” my dad said. I shook my head and said “I'm alright dad I just had a weird vision or something of me buried alive and couldn't scream for help”. “You have visions?” My dad asked more confused. I breathed a big breath, let it out and realized I had complicated things more by saying that. “I don't think so I just said it because it sounds cooler than night terrors or day terrors or sleep depravation. I just am so scared of that dream dad.” He gave me that look of terror again and pulled me in close and said “I am always here for you love and if it happens again you let me know”. I hugged him back and for half a second I thought I would get away with not doing the ladder but my dad pulled me up and pushed me towards it. I groaned and headed over.  
Lifting me up onto the bar dad gave me his wicked grin. He always knew how to make me smile. I grabbed the bar and he let go of me. I took a deep breath and with all my strength made the first mark. I waited for a minute and did the second and then the third. Keeping my thoughts on making it through all ten I made another jump. As I hit five I slipped. “Dammit” I said louder than I meant too. Dad helped me up and said “You will do it next time Pix for now let's just work on your anger for now.” I sighed and we headed to the punching bag. “Don't swing at it with anger Pix, swing at it with an objective.” I hit the bag and it moaned like someone swatting at flies. I puffed my cheeks and smacked it with an open hand. “Ouch” I said kissing my palm. Laughing dad came over and put his hand on my shoulders. “Pix, until you can master separating your anger and frustration life is going to be full of painful moments. I know I've dealt with this. Let's go have some breakfast and we will work on it again later”. Letting him lead, I followed him back into the kitchen. I wasn't hungry but if I didn't eat I would get another lecture. “One day I will show him I'm as strong as him” I told myself as I dug into moms delicious pancakes, I'm glad Lyla taught her the recipe.


	2. New Powers

          "Thanks for breakfast mom" I called as I headed back up to my room. I decided that since I was awake I would get ready for the day. As I walked past my mirror I took a double take. It was just me this time but I could swear I saw someone else in the mirror. I shook my head. I was going insane. I knew that salmon ladder would one day do this to me.

 

I went to the closet and pulled out my jeans and T-shirt. I went back to the mirror and again I thought I saw another person but this time behind me. I turned around quickly and no one was there. "Thanks dad, now I'm going insane due to that ladder" I mumbled to myself as I finished getting dressed.

 

The burning starts again. Feeling dizzy I sat on the edge of my bed. Looking up I saw a reflection of a man stabbing my aunt Laurel in the chest and her bleeding everywhere. Was I witnessing her murder? My mom always told me the story of how brave she was and how she died protecting all of us but she never told me how. The man looked straight at me, laughed and licked the blood off of his knife. I closed my eyes and screamed.

 

I felt a hand on my shoulder and screamed even louder. "Hey Pixie, it's daddy" I hear someone say. I opened my eyes and there stood my dad. I wrapped my arms around him and cried. I felt his strong arms wrap around me and I knew for sure that I was safe.

 

"What happened Pixie" dad said still holding me. I saw this man sat auntie Laurel in my mirror and then he licked the blade while staring right at me. It was like he could see me". I said noticing my mom and dad sharing a look. "No, neither one of you ever told me that story. I had no idea how she died. Is that really how she died?" I asked super upset. Tears formed in my mothers eyes as she nodded her head yes. 

 

I took a deep breath. This was all going on way too fast I just wanted to get off the crazy train. I closed my eyes and suddenly I was in a hospital and all I can see is the doctors putting a sheet over my aunt and the clock reading 11:59pm on 4-6-16.

 

My eyes shoot open and I look at my parents. "You never told me I was born four years to the date and time as Aunt Laurel died" I said feeling the anger build up inside. I watched as mom and dad looked at each other to see who would answer first. I couldn't take it anymore, I stood up, grabbed my bag, and stormed out of the house. 

 

I headed towards the playground. Even at thirteen the calmest place I find is the swings at the playground. I plopped my bag down and say on one of the swings. Pushing myself back and forth I let my mind wonder to all the crazy I just learned.

 

Suddenly I felt two hands on my back and they pushed me. I looked back and Uncle John was behind me smiling. "Hey kiddo" he says stopping the swing. I got up and hugged him. "Uncle John, can we talk"? He nods and we sit by the fountain. 

 

"I had this weird vision or something of when Aunt Laurel was killed and then the exact moment she died. I then saw that I was born exactly four years later at exactly the same time she died. Do you know why my parents haven't told me anything about her death or the  similarities of my birth and the time she died?" I asked getting upset again.

 

I notice John sifting where he was sitting. "Pixie, your mom and dad they want to protect you and sometimes they do it the wrong way. Let's go see if we can get them to tell us all about it" he said. I nodded and we headed back to the house.

 

Mom and dad run over and hug me when they see me but I slowly back away. "I have brought Uncle John because I want you to tell me everything you know and why you've kept all the details about Auntie Laurel a secret especially since I think it wasn't me in my dream now but Auntie Laurel. I think she had been magically trapped in the coffin for seventeen hears" I say hands on my hips, 

 

Mom, dad and Uncle John all slump onto the couch. I stare at them until my mom finally says patting the seat next to her,  "alright Pixie, it's time we told you about Damian's prophecy and more about you Aunt Laurel and you can tell us more about that dream".

 

I sit down next to my mom and she pulls me close like I'm going to vanish if she doesn't. "Start from the beginning" I say getting excited. She nods and starts the story.


End file.
